


Sanctuary

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Han Solo, Mechanic Ben Solo, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Self-Esteem Issues, Smuggler Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The Falcon’s been one, in a sense.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it. I hope it’s good! Also, this was semi-inspired by Fran Goldsmith’s relationship with her father in The Stand.

Where the Enclave doesn’t feel like home, the Falcon does. 

Even walking through the winding corridors of the  _Falcon_ , fifteen year old Ben Solo has to admit that there are times when he wishes that he weren’t at the Enclave. He can’t say it out loud, of course; he can’t afford to disappoint his mother, or his uncle. But then again, there’s something about his father where he can relate to him more easily than his mother or his uncle. Maybe because they aren’t so different. Even their noses — Dad likes to joke about Ben having the Solo nose, and maybe he does, in a way. It’s enough to make Ben feel better about his nose. At least a little bit. 

“So,” his father says, “How’s the Enclave?”

Ben wants to tell him the truth. Stars, he wants to tell him the truth. About how much he hates it there, how Poe and some of the friends Ben has are keeping him from going mad, but he doesn’t know if his father can handle it. His father would probably tear down the galaxy itself if it meant Ben was happy. Ben knows he’s not worth that much. 

“Good,” he lies. He lies because he has to. Because honestly, he’s far from worth it. He never has been and never will be worth it. 

“That’s good,” Han says. Ben’s glad he doesn’t suspect anything, yet. “The Falcon’s a little roughed up. I may have to make some repairs to her...”

Ben pats the interior of the ship sympathetically. Truth be told, a lot of people think the ship’s a piece of junk, and it’s not exactly a luxury yacht, but she has a special place in Ben’s heart nonetheless. The Falcon represents everything the Enclave never could; safety and freedom. His father’s nothing like Luke; Luke’s cold self-righteousness and weakness and fear. His father’s warm, like a sun. 

“Looks like she’s seen better days,” Ben says, but there’s affection in his voice. 

“Yeah. She’s strong, though. Definitely.” Han kneels next to one part of the ship that needs fixing. “All right. Let’s get to fixing the problem, huh?”

Ben nods. There’s something about fixing things that have fallen off the Falcon that’s comforting. Just the accomplishment of a job well done, and talking with his father, is a comfort. 

“You know, I’ve missed you, Ben,” his father says. “Your mother and I both have.”

Ben swallows. He hopes so. “Have you?”

”Of course. You’re our son.”

Ben smiles, faintly. “I’ve missed you and Mom too, Dad. So...what’s been going on lately?”

”Well, Ben,” Han says, “I kind of had a run-in on Nar Shaddaa...”

 


End file.
